Revelations
by Leopardlover1002
Summary: The Series Premiere of Phineas and Ferb meet Ultimate Spider-Man. Remember that Isabella has green eyes in this series. Rate T cuz I'm paranoid. Part one is out.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go. Part one of the Series Premiere. How you like it**

* * *

As the story opens we are in a nursery in Midtown, Tri-State-Area, New York. The date is Friday, April 13th. As you may know, nothing good ever happens on Friday the 13th.

"Ok Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, are you ready to see your baby girl" The doctor said

"Of course." Vivian said happily as the doctor gave her the baby "I will name her Eleina"

BOOM

Meanwhile

"Why do I have to have a little sister" A 5 year old Danny Rand muttered kicking the ground waiting for the doctor to call him in.

BOOM

The explosion made Danny jump out of his chair.

"What the heck" He said curiously. He remembered what his dad told him

"If you want to protect yourself, protect the ones closest to you" Danny said to himself. Yeah his dad is like a fortune cookie. Danny walked towards the source and saw Osbots attacking the hospital

"AHHHHH" His baby sister, Isabella cried. Being a good big brother, Danny wanted to protect her so he gave her to a part Hispanic part Jewish family while they where blinded by the smoke. He kissed Isabella's forehead and placed her down. He ran away crying because his parents also died.

12 years later

P&F side Isabella's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I'm up jeez louise. I swatted the snooze button and opened my window as confetti came out

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ISABELLA" My friends cheered.

"Thanks guys, you didn't have to do this." I said smiling. Well it's Phineas and Ferb, they always go overboard.

"We did the best thing for the best troop leader" Adyson said giving me a hug.

"HEY OPEN THE DOOR ISABELLA" my annoying twin sister said. Well not really my twin, I have green eyes and she has brown eyes and I'm a foot taller than her at 5'1. Yeah she's short.

"Password" I teased her

"ISABELLA" She shrieked as I laughed a little

"Come in" I smirked tossing a bucket of confetti on her.

"ISABELLA" She yelled irritated

"Sorry" I said laughing

I shoved her out and grabbed my journal (A/N: The cover) and put it in my purse. I changed into a tight dark green elbow length top and leggings of the same color. During that time, i traced a blood red handprint on my right thigh. I put on knee length boots again of the same color. I went down stairs and saw Phineas and Ferb on the couch.

"Still here I see." I said softly.

USM Danny's POV

"And we could put him in a blender and" Will Nova ever shut up. All he talks about is himself. " So I..." then he coughed and sneezed and we all moved away from him.

" Are you ok Sam" I asked

"No Danny" Sam said taking his helmet off. He began puking in it.

"Good no bucket head for a week" Peter said smiling earning a smack from Ava.

"I guess he will miss out on Mission:Danville" My best friend Luke said. Wait, that is where the family I gave Isabella to lives. Oh boy.

Both

Danny's POV

"Ayala, Googolplex Mall" Director Fury called, and as always I'm last.

"Rand, Tri-State Plank & Board" Whoa that's a big building. It's 200 thousand acres of wood and other things

"Yes Sir" We all said. Well all except Nova who was in the infirmary

Isabella's POV

"Bow chika bow wow that's what my baby says" I sang grabbing wooden planks and putting them in a pile. All was well until I fell over the edge of the building. I thought I was dead until I felt a soft hand grab my wrist and pull me back up to the rooftop.

"That was close. Are you ok?"The person asked. His voice was soft and comforting. He had green eyes and blond hair

"Y-y-yes. Who are you" I asked nervously

"My name is Danny Rand. Yours" He said calmly

"Isabella" I said timidly. I was surprised he even heard me. "Where did you come from" I said

"Midtown, and I'm guessing you live around here" Did he read my mind

"Maybe" He said quickly.

'And I did it again' he thought, wait how did I hear his thoughts

'Did what again, read my mind' I thought trying to see if I could telepathically communicate with him

'Yes' He thought back

'The boys are probably worried. Bye Danny. And thanks for saving my life' I said before walking away with the wood.

Danny's POV

That was odd, she read my mind. And what boys. As she left I contacted Peter

"What Danny." He said annoyed

"Well hello to you to" I said sarcastically

"Sorry, Sam's annoying the heck out of me, so any thing I can do?" Peter said apologetically.

"Yeah, search up Garcia-Shapiro on the S.H.E.I.L.D data base" I exclaimed. I am not sure about that family. Isabella was interesting. And that symbol on her journal that she left was the symbol on my Iron Fist costume.

Peter Fourth wall break no POV

So he met a new girl I see. I'll search the last name up.

"SIMP SIMP!" A voice said

Weird

Isabella's POV

"AHHHHHH" I heard Phineas scream. I dropped the wooden planks and ran into the backyard. There was this guy with a mask on.

"There you are" He said before shooting a gun at me. I did a backflip and the laser went below me.

"Who are you" I asked strongly

"RUN ISABELLA" Phineas cried as a wall was lowering above him

"GET DOWN" I yelled pushing him under it

"Isabella, ISABELLA" Ferb yelled

"Get to safety" I said before landing a kick on the villain. I tried to land another blow but he dodged it and copied my first kick

"Who taught you..that move" I asked

"Anyone else having déjà vu but you did" He said.

He was going to stab me with a sword

"Hey don't use that, it's to plain Taskie" A voice said and a web appeared on the sword and pulled it away. As the villain was distracted, I kicked his head.

"Grrrrrrr" The villain said trying to stand up. A white claw scratched his mask

"Looks like Fury sent the trainees" The villain who I now knows name is Taskmaster said. I spotted the trainees. Wait DANNY!

Danny's POV

Oh boy. Isabella is here. This will be awkward. And the fact she can read my mind doesn't help.

"Iron Fist, take him" Peter said.

"I'm not paying his medical bill" I said with a smirk before punching Taskmaster with my fist of iron. Payback for last time.

"I will be back" Taskmaster hissed and teleported away.

No POV

They all cleaned up the backyard. Before they started to pull the wall up, Isabella dragged Danny away into the garage.

"Ok first, Ow, and second of all, Why did you drag me here?" Danny asked

"You tell me Danny. And thanks for saving my life again." Isabella said

Danny was shocked at how she knew his secret. He began walking away

"Don't walk away from me Daniel Thomas Rand" His heart stopped in shock hearing his full name.

"How did you know" He said simply

"I don't know I just did" She said looking away.

The garage door closed. Danny took off his mask and turned Isabella around. She was crying.

"What's wrong" He asked.

"Phineas is so oblivious. He never even notices me. Not even in the city of love." She said sadly

"Sounds like White Tiger and Spiderman. Peter never notices her. But I know he likes her back. Phineas may like you back as well" Danny said.

"Thanks Danny. You most likely need to get back to your team. Bye" Isabella said walking away.

Danny's POV

Shoot, forgot to give her back her journal. I picked up my backpack an the journal fell out and opened.

"OH COME ON" A high pitched German voice said

"Awkward" I said before picking it up. "Hm" I said looking at the entry. It had a few drawings on it. The symbol on the cover of the journal, and my mask. This girl is a veiled mystery. I read the entry

Isabella's Journal

My life is strange. Being the only green eyed person in the household is suspicious. It's like I'm not a real member. My memory of the day of my birth is fuzzy, but I remember one thing clearly. A boy. He had blond hair, green eyes and fair was about 5.

Danny's POV

WAIT IS THAT ME. Is that my sister. I have so many questions. I reread it many times. I closed it and ran across the street. In the garage I changed into my civilian clothes.

Isabella's POV

DING DONG

"I'll get it" I said running to the door. Danny was at it.

"Hey Danny." I said letting him in.

"I found your journal" He said handing me it.

"Thanks." I said.

Beep beep

'Shoot' He thought

'What now' I thought

'Peter' He replied.

'Good luck, its like talking to a wall' I thought back

'Yeah well, sometimes I do. bye' He thought walking away

'Wait, I'm coming with you' I replied running after him.

'But,but' He mentally stuttered

'I'm going whether you like it or...' I started

"Hey there kiddies HAHA" A green thing said.

"What is that" Danny asked

"How should I know" I snapped

"Looks like I got 2 for 1" It said

"Who are you" Danny and I asked in unison.

"I am the Green Goblin" The thing said

"Well I think we have our job cut out for us" I said

"Wait ,we" Danny said surprised

"Yes , we. I'm not leaving until the Goblin is gone" I said

"Hey Danny" Spiderman said

"Yes" Danny said

"Is the Goblin here yet" Spidy asked

"You tell me" I said pointing at the Goblin

"Ok. I'll take him" Peter said shooting a web at the goblin.

"Are we gonna let him do this" I said

"Depends, are we a group of solo acts or just a group" Danny said

"Gosh this talk is riveting but I have to kill you" The goblin said throwing a pumpkin bomb at us. We all nearly avoided I was tied by flames before you could say Gitchee Gitchee Goo.

"Thank you Eleina" The goblin said to my sister.

"Your welcome Harrison" She said to the Goblin

"HARRY" Spiderman shrieked

"N-n-n-no" Harry said shaking in his boots. Peter & Harry and Danny & Eleina were fighting so I attempted to escape.

No POV

Isabella's eyes began glowing green and the flames were surrounded by a green aura. The flames died down and let her free.

Danny's POV

I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna DIE. Eleina was going to stab me with a fire sword until her hand was pulled away from me.

"Stay away from him" Isabella said with hatred in her eyes. They were also glowing.

'Isabella what are you doing?!' I mentally yelled at her

'Saving you' She thought back

"If you take one more step, you will die sister, and I will take your life for myself" Eleina said evilly. I was creeped out.

"I don't need to take one more step" Isabella said slyly. Her eyes were glowing once again. Eleina was thrown into the wall and held up by her hands.

"Opposite of normal. You normally save me. I saved you this time." Isabella said pulling me back onto my feet

"SHOOT" Peter yelled at a hole in the wall

"Wheres the goblin" Isabella asked floating an inch above the ground

"I DON'T KNOW YOU LITTLE..." Peter started before being tossed into the wall.

Isabella's POV

That will shut him up. But the hunt for the goblin is on. But with Peter in the way, it's harder than it looks.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" Vivian said

"Nothing" We all said

"MOM! Isabella pinned me to the wall" Eleina said

"Tattletale" I muttered

"Isabella, you're grounded young lady" Vivian said

"You can't tell me what to do" I snapped

'What are you doing' Danny mentally shrieked

'Standing up to her' I reply firmly

'You're going to get yourself killed' He thought

'Just be quiet' I muttered

"Excuse me missy." Vivian yelled

"You have no real power over me. I finally realized why I have felt out of place all along. You are not my real mother. She was murdered only seconds after my birth. And I know that the robot attack was not OsCorps fault. It was yours. You have lied to me all these years and I won't take it any longer. So stop playing nice and do what you wish, I'll be ready" I said, raising my voice every so often.

"Don't use that tone with meeeeeee" I threw Vivian into the wall. She can't boss me around.

' I won't be so sure about that' Danny said

'STOP READING MY MIND! Sure you're my brother but you don't need to constantly read my mind' I mentally yelled

Danny's POV

Wait, brother. I was, and she is, what. Wait, our ability to read each others minds, her being the only green eyed girl in the household, her knowing I was Iron Fist, I guess it does all add up.

'I have a small amount of your memories as well' She said

'So I can't read your mind but you can read mine' I replied with a smirk

'Oh shut up' she said playfully

No POV

Vivian rose from the ruble as the brother-sister duo were mentally talking

"Hey! That was not nice. I will take it out on the both of you" Viv said

'What do we do' Isabella mentally screamed

'I don't know' Danny said simply.

"Gyruuuuu" Perry purred.

"Perry?" Isabella said

"Agent P! What are you doing here" Danny shrieked at the teal mammal at his feet.

"Gyruuuuu" Perry said then face-palmed.

" Sorry I don't speak platypus"

Perry's POV ( Explanation)

"OH MY GOSH. IRON FIST IS SO DUMB" I accidentally purred

"HEY" Iron Fist said. Now he understands me.

" NOW YOU UNDERSTAND ME" I chittered.

"Yes. You are talking normally, Bartholomew." Isabella said. Iron Fist began snickering at her comment

" It's not funny" I pouted

"Sorry" They said in unison.

Isabella's POV

'Wait Agent P?' I said to Danny

'Yes. Perry is an agent of OWCA' He replied shaking a little

'Wow it's cold in here' I said shivering

"ISABELLA" Phineas shrieked running to hug me. "I'm so sorry I have been so oblivious, please say you'll be my girlfriend" He continued. His hug was not nice though. It was rough. This isn't my crush.

"Get off of me" I snapped making Danny jump

"Why" The shape shifter said

"You are NOT my crush. You are EVIL" I spat at it. I kicked it in the head and it turned into a green thing

"It's a skrull Isabella" Danny said.

"Isabella, ISABELLA" Phineas said. The real one not the skrull. And where did it go?

"Phineas" I replied. He gave me a hug and put a necklace on me.

"Happy Birthday mon cherie" He said peppy as usual.

'Told ya' my brother said

'Oh shut up' I say rolling my eyes

"Thank you Phineas" I said the necklace was a heart locket. Inside was a picture of me kissing him?

"Gyruuuu" Perry purred and unlike my brother, I understand platypus.

He said your welcome for the picture.

'Show off' My brother said

"Oh there you are perry" Phineas said picking him up. He had his fedora off and he gave me a wink.

'Weird' I thought

'Maybe someone erased your memory of that day' My brother said.

"Wait wheres Eleina and Vivian?" Phineas said

"Umm.." Me and Danny said trying not to tell him. And we have 3 villains to find

"You two" a male voice said

Danny's POV

Oh no

'What' Isabella said

'Nick Fury' I said

'Oh no' She yelped

"You two are excellent fighters, I can see that you both prefer close range attack as well. That would come in handy if you help Agent P fight , Doofenshmit, Can anyone read this!" Nick Fury yelled

"I can't" I said glancing at the name

"Let me try." My sister said grabbing the paper "Doofenshmirtz." She said with ease

'Show off' I said again

'I'm not a show off' She argued

"Who's Agent P" Phineas asked

"Um" Me and my sister stammered shaking

"What's going on? Just tell me" Phineas said

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two is up. This chapter has some Latin at the end of it.**

* * *

Revelations part 2

Isabella's POV

Oh no. Phineas is asking us to tell him what's going on. Sure he knows about one of my powers but, not anything else.

"PHINEAS HEINZ FLYNN, GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT" Linda Flynn-Flecher yelled from across the street.

"What's wrong" Phineas asked his mom after he dragged me and my brother across the street

'Is he like this all the time' Danny asked me

'No, no he isn't' I answered

"WHAT IS THAT THING IN THE BACKYARD" Linda shrieked pointing to VENOM. This is even worse then havering to tell Phineas about Agent P

'Agreed' My brother said

'Does this ability have an off button' I asked

'Not that I know of' Danny replied.

"I have no idea mom" Phineas lied. His hand shot up to his ear because of that.

"PHINEAS FLYNN, TELL THE TRUTH" Linda yelled. Phineas chuckled nervously and pointed to his room

"Gotta go" He said before attempting to run off. I then caught him by the collar of his shirt

'Do you like grabbing people by their shirt' My brother asked me

'Sorta' I answered pulling Phineas into the hallway of the second floor.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Phineas said after I dragged him up the stairs

"Sorry Phinny" I said after puting him on his bed. "Hey, Where's Ferb"

"Ve-ve-ve-venom" Phineas said

"Huh" I asked

"Isabella. Look." Danny said showing me his communication watch.

'Security Camera footage from today' I said looking over his shoulder. I took notice of something.

"Wait wait. Pause" I said and my brother hit pause. "Look" I continued pointing at the symbiote attaching to Ferb.

"That was sort of expected" Danny said

'Seriously Danny' I told him

'Yes seriously' he replied

"Ugh, Phineas, stay here" I snapped before opening the window

"Arn't you coming" I asked my brother

"After a quick change into my costume" Danny replied

" Gotcha" I said before going out the window. OK , I need to figure out how to fight Venom, while maintaining my cover. Wait, the Tree! It looks like there is a button. Now I just need to get to it without getting killed.

"Friend, perfect" Venom said.

"Oh no ya don't" I said before hearing Baljeet screaming. I saw Venom about to attack me so I did a backflip to avoid it. Maybe I can get to the rooftop and to the tree. I leaped as high as I could and was able to get up there. "Whoa" I whispered. I guess just earned my 'Jumping Across Rooftops' Patch. I flipped across the backyard and landed in the treetop. I leaped down and pressed the button. Yes! A hatch. I walked into it and it sucked me down. When I was down there, I saw dual pistols.

"Ah Agent P" A man with a unibrow and white mustache said. I hid behind a platypus-themed hovercraft.

"Good luck" The man said

As Perry left, I grabbed the guns and put my mask on. It was easy to make my way out. There was an elevator

In the backyard

"Seriously, where is he" I said to myself. My brother is a slow poke.

'Am not' My brother growled

'Are to' I argued

'Am not' He snapped

'Are to'I hissed

'Are to' He said

'Am n.. HEY' I snapped. 'Just come here' I muttered before landing a few attacks on Venom.

'I thought you said you wouldn't fight someone you were close to' Danny teased

'Shut up' I hissed

"Stay still missy" Vanessa said

"How did I know, Vanessa and Venom, that was predictable." I said

"SHUT IT" Vanessa yelled throwing a punch at me, but I caught it simply. I then felt a cold substance trickle down my fingers and I removed my hand and saw a lot of blood on my hand. "YOU LITTLE" Vanessa growled before attacking me. I dodged hers and countered with my own special attacks. This obviously made her mad. She leaped in the air and kicked straight up. I preformed an aerial maneuver to avoid it and I succeeded

"Wow, you are really good at fighting." Danny said

"You sound surprised. There's more to me then sneaking around the Tri-State Area" I said before kicking Vanessa and bounced off her chest.

'Question: Why did you yell at me before you met me?" Danny asked

'I thought that you were only a voice in my head. Ever since I was 9, I started to have them. All sounding the same. Now I know it was you.' I answered before dodging one of Vanessa's attacks and countering with a shot from my gun 'just fight Venom'

'OK' Danny said running

'And don't kill yourself' I finished knocking out Vanessa. I pulled my whip out and I grappled Venom. I used it to loose distance and I kicked him with both legs and bounced off of him, doing a backflip to land on my feet. I landed right next to Danny.

'Impressive, my turn' My brother said and his fist began glowing. He landed a few blows on Venom before Danny was stuck to the tree

'For the second time.' I said smirking.

'I hate you' Danny said. I rolled my eyes and began attacking Venom. My special attacks, for some weird reason, have more power than my brothers. I avoided every attack until he pinned me to the wall of the house.

"Kill Viper!" Venom said. Viper, interesting name.

'It has a nice ring to it' Danny said

'Oh shut up.' I said playfully. I kicked Venom in the head and he released me. I landed a cartwheel on him and telekinetically pulled electricity towards me and then I threw it at Venom, knocking him out. I began walking towards my brother and pulled out scissors. I cut of the substance and Danny was released. At least this time it didn't take his clothes off. I felt an elbow lodge into my side. "Ow, what was that for!" I snapped

"What you thought" Danny said

"Thank you, Ferb, are you OK" Phineas said. Ferb hissed and stormed off." What's up with that?"

"Broken buildings can be fixed easily" Danny started

"But broken friendships, broken trust, are much harder to fix." I finished

"Um, Ok. But still, thank you." Phineas said before going inside

"Well, guess it's time to lock up my weapons and mask" I said sadly. I had fun fighting alongside Danny.

"Wait! You can't just leave, I still need to ask Fury, but you can become a trainee as well." He said

"Really" I asked surprised

"Your to skilled not to. Either way, Fury would find you.

Helicarrier 5:45 pm (after Isabella's test was complete)

Nova's POV

What does Fury want NOW. I stormed through the helicarrier and opened the door. I saw a young girl sitting down next to Iron Fist. She was about 12 or 13

"Um, Fury, who is this. I did NOT approve of a new team member! YOU SPECIFICALLY SAID THAT AFTER SPIDER-MAN WE WERE FINE" I started before my voice became muted. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something down in Latin

'Cūs Fury?! Ego crēdō ille meus volō clãrus' I read in my mind. I was about to throw it away before the new girl pulled it away telekinetically

"Nova said 'Why Fury?! I believed that my wish was clear'" She said, impressing even me. Her voice is clear as a crystal and sweet as honey.

"How did you know that, HEY! My voice is back" I said

"I'm fluent in Latin. It's a gift that I was born with." She said.

"And what's your name?" I asked

"She's my sister." Danny said

"And her name is?" I asked

"Isabella" Danny and his sister said in unison

"Wow. So in the 12 hours I was puking my guts out, you found this girl. Wow. Just, SERIOUSLY. I'm so, um um, What's the Latin word for angry." I asked

"Īrātus" She said

"Īrātus!" I finished

Isabella's POV

'I didn't know that you knew Latin.' Danny said

'I did. Really easy to me.' I answered as Sam yelled at Fury in Latin. Well this is my life now.


End file.
